


Burning Bridges

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arson, Conversations, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Despite what the title says, this is not about cutting ties or destroying relationships between people. Nakarai just needs to step out for fresh air, that's all.Note: This story does contain smoking and a bit of throwing matches off balconies. Also, this OC belongs to my best friend but she gave me permission to use her.
Relationships: Nakarai Keijin & Original Character(s)





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently open for fanfictions. Message me if you're interested or support me by buying me a coffee. Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: kittencomissions  
> Twitter: @kittencomission  
> Instagram: kitten.comissions

Nakarai sighs and closes the door behind him. He decides a break is necessary after the whole éclair incident that transpired just a moment ago. Nakarai lights a cigarette and looks straight ahead at the horizon where the buildings meet the sky.

He smokes it until there's only part of the butt and the filter left. Nakarai rolls it between his fingers before flicking what's left off the building. "These things will kill me someday," he says, pulling out another one. 

Keijin leaves the second cigarette dangling in his mouth about to light it until a sweet song soothes his ear canals. The blonde swivels his head to see a mejiro perching on the edge of the balcony. 

He puts the lighter away, sits on one knee, and gets some bird seed out of his pocket. Keijin pets the little bird's head as it eats from his palm. He strokes its' back and wings. "You're soft. It would be nice if I could sprout wings and fly away from this place." 

The bird chirps.

"You think so?"

The bird eats some seed and gives a single chirp. 

A smirk and one small chuckle comes from Nakarai. "I like you." The bird makes quite a fuss. "It's not that I don't like them." He sighs. "It's just that they jump on my nerves and I want to get away sometimes."

Nakarai turns to look back at the sunrise and lights his cigarette. A shadow of a young woman approaches, causing the bird to fly away.

He inhales and blows out a puff of smoke. "Hello, Rosemary-san. What brings you here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No reason," he says.

"Right." She places her hand on the railing. "Did something happen today?"

"Yep."

"They don't know it was you?" 

"Nope."

"Did you blame Tamaki again?" 

"Yep."

Rosemary laughs and gently pushes his shoulder. "That figures." Nakarai eyes her and goes back to smoking. Rosemary lights a match and flicks it over the balcony.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks. 

"Because it's fun." Rosemary as she strikes another match and throws it off the balcony. She listens to the screams below and strikes yet another. "Wanna try?" 

Nakarai has always had fantasies about burning things and intrusive thoughts about killing his squadmates. She smiles at him and he smiles at her. 

Nakarai takes the match and throws it off the balcony. The screams and panic of the people below satisfy him. "I'm glad you came." 

"Me too." 

Both of them talk for a long while to catch up. They even write and draw in the air with the matches. The two fick off the last match together and finish off the evening with a smoke. 

"It's getting pretty late so I should head home. Thanks for a good time, Nakarai." 

"Mind if I walk you home?" Keijin asks. 

Rosemary smiles. "That sounds lovely." She places her hand in his and they head to her apartment as sirens blare in the distance.


End file.
